


【panice】灯塔

by cirsp



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirsp/pseuds/cirsp
Summary: 在Tom前往目的地的路上他遭遇了不幸，而Isaac发现了岸边奄奄一息的记者。
Relationships: Grizz & Ice Bear & Panda (We Bare Bears), panda/ice bear, panice
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

灯塔  
工作间只能听见打字声，空气沉闷，门口的盆栽叶子卷边泛黄。Tom一指叩叩卡墨的打印机，老旧机器吱吱叫唤喷出需要的文件。墨染黑染透a4纸，记者认栽将脏了的扔进垃圾桶，又换了几张新的准备往里塞。  
“Tom？Tom！”同事喊他名字，手上马克杯里的水快满到溢出来。“别管那玩意儿了，等会会有人来修的。boss在他办公室等你，你这次好像要出差去对面的岛！”  
“来了！”  
行李箱的轮子在码头上碾过，细碎潮湿的沙粒卡在缝隙中，等人踩上木板时将他们挤压。Tom这艘船的船长眯起眼打量天空，没有云，但总有一种让人不安的味道顺着海风打过来。他转过身还是选择出海，不单是为了报酬。  
griff来给他送行：“到那里可别被其他记者抢了头版，你人生地不熟可得小心！”他拍拍自己并没有多少肌肉的手臂。“实在不行记得多练练我教你的健身法，至少不会被欺负。”  
Tom回头比了一个没问题的手势：“又不是住那里了，别紧张，我保证在对岸会多宣传宣传你的健身房的！”  
水手推着一车乘客们的宠物送去二层甲板，记者端着相机，从镜头里看逐渐远去的陆地和船尾喷涌的一串串白沫。有些护栏还没把咸涩的水从身上擦去，只能原地等着风或保洁人员服侍它。甲板上除了Tom就只剩几个老烟鬼倚着墙在吞云吐雾，白线远离船只后消失在夜幕。很正常，一般人在这个点不是准备睡了就是已经上床，唯有Tom独立特行。他在这里看不见对岸的灯火通明，于是弯弯绕绕来到船头试图对焦浪与鸥鸟。  
老板指派他去对科瑞斯普副市长进行采访。这位高官目前受到贪污的指控，深陷社会的舆论中，虽然他的公关团队已经将他从风口浪尖救出来，但还没有实际证据可以证明他没有贪赃枉法。  
没关系，他上船前喝了很多咖啡，可以熬一会并在此期间翻翻采访对象的纸质资料。虽然副市长上花边新闻的频率甚至高过了一票明星，让新闻部所有人都眼熟他。但知己知彼，百战不殆，Tom很乐意看看科瑞斯普除了闹出绯闻平日还干些什么。  
舵手握不稳船舵，他手掌打滑，在潮湿的海夜里这不算什么稀奇事，但这次他觉得头皮发麻。好像有些宠物在漫漫长夜中提前醒了过来，猫狗的低声嚎叫令他更为不安。他想去喝杯热巧让船休息一下，但船长在他把请求说出口前将他堵回去，并命其加速行驶。  
算了，开就开吧。硬着头皮提高螺旋桨的转速，他努力辨认着航线。天好像是被云覆盖了，反正比刚才更黑。远处依稀能看见灯塔的光，那是这广阔海面上唯一的标识。舵手努力朝着灯塔开不让自己偏出太多距离，船舵右旋带着一船的乘客和水手往光挨。  
他感到吃力。  
船左后方不知何时出现了意料外的水漩涡，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，雷夹杂着暴雨从天空摔落。浪突然大了，更有甚者打湿了甲板，将海水送上玻璃形成裂纹。风很大，舵手看见几只年幼的海燕斜着身子努力扑腾，想要挣扎出狂风地带，但无济于事。  
船在发抖！驾驶员被海浪吓得松开了舵。室外只剩一些水手在做整理工作，他们只能庆幸没有乘客还在船尾逗留。有人迎着风艰难地伸手想要抓住围栏，铁栏杆给了他们一线生机，几个重心不稳的跌下来卧倒，再慢慢爬到角落休整一下。Tom很幸运，他身边就是桅杆，但那几袋资料全都被吹飞了，最后只能融进海里或飘到没有人的孤岛上。相机依然挂在脖子上，他确定这个铁疙瘩比自己还防水后就没再管它，毕竟现在努力活下来才最要紧。  
猫狗的悲鸣吵醒了乘客们，所有人都在发出无意义的哭喊。船长的脑子被填满了：孩童的啼哭，大人的愤怒和恐惧，响雷以及船底破裂的声音。记者还浑浑噩噩没有搞清楚发生了什么，只看见船员指挥人们挤上那艘小小的救生艇。  
他扶着桅杆想要起身走过去。  
浪一瞬间包裹住Tom将他卷下客船，他不知道喝进去多少海水，拍在海面上的疼痛比起窒息几乎可以说是不值一提。浮力托他的头部到海面之上，Tom咳出咸涩的液体与自己的口水。他舌根发酸，泪混进大海里很快就被稀释干净。眼镜上留下数道水痕，小的水珠黏在镜片上甩也甩不完，他试着努力游回去，但痉挛的右腿让人想要放声大哭。  
“有人听得见我吗！救救我！”Tom带着哭腔在吼，海水影响了嗓子，使他听起来像痛苦嘶哑的海妖。他无法大幅度移动，只能期望水流把自己冲向船只那边，过多的动作可能会导致抽筋，在这个关头他不敢赌。有碎裂的木板浮上来出现在Tom身边，木头泡满了水，没有打浆的一面摸起来湿滑粘稠，反正不是什么舒服的感觉，可Tom从未抓得这么紧过。  
有船员发现了他，大声回应让他不要惊慌并抛给他一个带绳子的红白泳圈。记者挣扎着抓稳，寒冷的海风吹得他牙关打颤，他开始想念家里温暖的沙发和毛毯，液体模糊了视线，搅得他脑子一团乱麻。思考无用，Tom唯一的选择是相信救生圈。  
绳子被浪打烂了。

Isaac靠在窗台上观赏外面的雨，暴雨很急很痛，在手臂上打一会甚至会留下红印。心里为自己刚种的几盆花感到遗憾，他用手挡头部上方后伸长脖子想要去辨认一下花的位置，好在明天停雨的时候收拾。  
岸边好像有人。Isaac从衣架上拿了雨披和伞，桌上的水也被一并带走，雨靴鞋跟碰撞台阶，声音急促。他经常救人回来，对这种情况不会感到慌张，但他也不是初次处理漂上岛的尸体。生死有命，作为一个灯塔管理员，他唯一能做的就是再跑快点。  
Tom想呕，可能直到呕出所有的水甚至自己的胃他才能停下来。记者整个人像条搁浅的鱼，趴在浅滩上一动不动，静待海水冲洗他的身体将他的体温夺走。连Tom自己都不能分得清现在他脸上什么是海水什么是眼泪，它们融为一体几乎把他的眼睛弄瞎。全身上下没有任何地方不酸痛，抱紧救生圈的手臂最为严重，Tom感觉一阵冷风都能轻而易举要了他的命。  
好像有人在朝他走过来，脚步声吵得Tom开始胡思乱想，看不太清他的脸。长时间的黑暗使他本就不好的视力更加模糊，只能勉强分辨出来人是位男性。他没有心思琢磨对方来意是什么了，他身后是人造光，在这个时候让Tom觉得比阳光还要刺眼明亮。记者太虚弱了，睡不睡都无所谓了，反正都是闭上眼等死，倒不如抱有一丝希望让对方救救他。于是黑发男人冰冷的手往他的方向举，沙石磨出的口子还在渗血，顺着手腕爬满了大半条胳膊。  
Isaac看见他的手摔下来。


	2. 【panice】灯塔（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许是与死亡的亲密接触让Tom松懈了，也可能是Isaac太过贴心了，谁知道呢。

右侧床头柜上有东西发散着橘黄色的灯光，在深夜里显出一种柔和的突兀。那是盏煤油灯，款式很旧，看上去至少活了三四十年了。现任主人把它保养得很好，虽然很老但却没有严重磨损的痕迹。玻璃灯罩仅有的几道划痕在白背景下看得一清二楚，边缘虽有掉漆的地方却也被新的颜色补上。他知道这个房间很安静。海中央一般都孤独得听不到噪音，唯有水声源源不断。但自己却分不太清火燃烧和钟的滴答，兴许是耳朵里进的水还在堵着，兴许是大脑疲惫过后还没来得及启动。  
Tom起身掀开被子想要下床走走看看，酸痛的身体按理说承受不住任何动作，最后还是败给劫后余生的兴奋。身上所有的伤口都被消毒用的药剂抹过了，严重的地方也有绷带包裹。他强打精神挪到床边，那有对白色的毛绒拖鞋，有点略大，但是对于冻昏过的人来说暖和而且令人安心。木地板干燥，踩上去发出嘎吱声。Tom有点打颤，再次脚踏实地的几乎感觉使他流泪。没有风浪在拍打Tom的身体，喉咙有水流过了，不再干涩痛苦，剩下的只是数不尽的温暖舒适，和狭小安静的房间。虚无退潮般远去，他站在原地享受烛光和这真实的一切。  
救他那个人应该是个灯塔管理员。房间很干净，看起来没有第二个人的痕迹，所以他是自己一个人在孤岛上，日日夜夜重复着擦牛眼透镜的枯燥工作？Tom思维发散，他听说干这份工作的人都带一股孤独，更有甚者可能一举一动都透露出疏离感。  
布谷鸟壁钟离床有点远，借着不怎么明亮的光Tom尽力辨认远方的时间。他步履维艰，或许应该拿着那盏灯过来？毕竟他还没找到自己的眼镜，而凌晨四点的黑暗对近视人群来说确实过于深邃了。灯把手有点冷，激了一下尚未回神的记者。于是他迈步，整条腿都叫嚣着罢工，让他不得不扶着墙移动。墙纸在现在这个时候看不清原本的颜色，靠近地板的地方有一些卷起来或是直接脱落，露出遍布着裂缝的灰色墙体。Tom将灯更靠楼梯口那边举，地面上没看见碎屑或者石块什么的，可能早就被主人扫走了，唯有逐渐蔓延开来的裂痕彰显着这里早就濒临崩溃。  
灯光撞上了Isaac的兜帽。  
两人之间几乎是那种能打起来的距离， 心照不宣地互相后退一步缓解这份尴尬，反将不清不楚的暧昧酿得更浓郁。“……你好？”Tom记得他。昏迷时那个披着雨衣救了自己还把他安置到床上的家伙，不过他现在是居家的衣服。Tom用他没有近视镜加持的眼睛端详对方，鼻子很挺的薄嘴唇俄罗斯人，高个，眉眼清冷，貌似不好亲近，但是真的很好看。浅蓝色低饱和的虹膜让他联想到蒸汽时代下的冰山，不知是受火光的影响还是因为深夜人总会多愁善感，好像有些许融化的迹象。他胡思乱想。Tom视线悄悄下移，眼睛扫过结实的小腿肌肉，确定人家身材比griff还好就没再去想自己怎么被扛上来的。平日里从各种地方学来的搭讪技巧现在倒是一个词也吐不出，斟酌半天还是决定先自我介绍好缓解他们之间凝固的空气。  
Isaac抹去眼角刚刚因为强光刺激出的眼泪，比他更快开口：“Isaac吵醒你了吗？”他伸手想去把灯拿过来。“现在凌晨四点二十。你只睡了五六个小时，离天亮还有一会，Isaac建议你躺着养伤。”手指和手指交接触摸，指节修长那方将本就没握紧的把手拿到自己手上。等到光源不再由他支配时，Tom才发现连他这种刚受了凉的人的温度都比对方高出一截。“如果你是因为太冷冻醒过来了的话，Isaac这里还有几床被子。”俄罗斯人又加了个贴心的，周到的选项。  
“呃，不，我感觉我已经睡饱了。只是有点饿而已。”Tom任凭煤油灯离开自己回到真正的主人那里，然后摆摆手拒绝了Isaac的提议。“我是Tom，克牧报社的一名摄影记者。我本来是要去普丁岛的，半路上船沉了，所有人都上了救生艇，但我比较倒霉，直接从船上摔下来了。谢谢你救了我，Isaac。”他比他矮大半个头，但此时高的人正弯腰站在上楼的台阶上，所以他们之间形成了一个短暂的、水平的视线高度，能相互察觉到对方目光那种。Isaac倒是没怎么看Tom，甚至放任他盯着自己的低跟皮鞋，也许安置这位伤员的时候他就已经将记者全身上下都摸过了？  
“Isaac是这片海域的灯塔管理员。”他也用同样的格式回答Tom。“Isaac等会去煮点吃的，Isaac希望Tom可以在床上好好休息不要乱动。”他离开楼梯上前和记者并排站着，然后理所当然地扶起Tom。一只手卡在对方腋窝的地方，一边握起伤者的手臂把它扛在肩上，动作很轻也很果断。Isaac拉着他往床的方向走去，他们右边是那盏小煤油灯，铁底座磕到了记者的手背，察觉到这点后主人把灯朝自己靠近，玻璃罩挨着脸，把温度传递给体寒的人。于是从Tom的角度看守塔人就是逆光，金色的发丝很容易就融进了里面，配上黑暗的背景像是Isaac自己在发光。  
“四个小时前Isaac已经和总部说了你的情况了，他们说一个星期内会有船来接你。”  
Tom并不兴奋，知道自己还活着就已经让他很开心了。他不怎么想躺回去，如果可以的话他想去找眼镜，但受伤的腿不由自主地就跟着对方走了，像是被蛊惑一样，一步又一步远离楼梯口。右手绷带微微渗血，沾湿了Isaac纯白的睡衣，看起来很显眼，不过现在没人有时间去管这个。仿佛一瞬间Tom就被带到了床边，没被整理过的被褥还很凌乱，但中心位置仍然残留了一点刚才的温度。躺上去很舒服，也很柔软，甚至几个呼吸间就让记者出萌生睡意。体温低的人放开他让他可以缩进被子里，又把灯安置回床头柜，使自己可以看得清哪个抽屉里有绷带。  
快要闭上眼那一刻Tom终于开口：“那个……我可以问问我的眼镜和相机在哪里吗？”他知道现在问这个挺尴尬的，但你要体谅一个找不见眼镜后感到不安的近视的人。  
“在二楼的茶几上，你要的话Isaac等会做完饭帮你拿过来。”他扶起记者的右手开始换药，熟练的动作告诉Tom他不是第一次救他这种落水的幸运儿。布料一寸寸剥离伤口，让伤员发出低低的痛呼，随即又因为酒精的擦拭而抓紧了床单。棉布再度缠上了流血的地方，记者则趁着这段时间继续胡思乱想：他是因为救人救熟了才练出这么快的动作，还是因为他本来就会包扎？Isaac为什么会来当灯塔管理员？这份工作对于普通人来说挺难受的吧。Tom遗憾刚才没有好好探索一下这个房间，他挺想知道Isaac这种人的装饰风格是什么样的。  
Isaac的声音把他拉回来：“包好了，你动动看手臂。”记者试着伸直再收回，绷带的松紧程度刚刚合适，不会让他感觉很勒，也不至于贴不紧皮肤。  
“谢谢。”他点头致意。  
“不必，你觉得腿那里闷吗，如果难受的话我帮你重新上药。”Isaac把绷带又拿回手上。  
Tom不好意思地摸摸后颈，“可以的话就麻烦你了。”  
总算知道为什么女孩子都喜欢医生了，Tom看着Isaac的侧脸在自己脑子里说话。暂且抛去这份无微不至的关心不提，好看的人专注起来真的会更好看啊，处理伤口时的沉着果断无时无刻不透露出一种自信，让人忍不住就渐渐开始相信他，垂下去分辨血肉的眼睛和打在自己腿上的呼吸容易使人心猿意马。  
抹去额头汗珠，Isaac把被子给他盖上。“你想吃饭还是吃面？”受到化学污染的棉签绷带被一起丢进床底下藏着的垃圾桶。“就面条吧。”他回答，对方已经拿起煤油灯准备下去做菜了。“那Isaac两个小时后再叫你起床，晚安。”  
“晚安。”他眼睛跟着光，直到守塔人离开这层楼。


End file.
